


Walking Away

by superlockednegan84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84
Summary: You’re having trouble forgetting a certain Winchester.





	Walking Away

Notice me

Take my hand

Why are we

Strangers when

Our love is strong

Why carry on without me?

You sat at the bar watching him with some new girl. It’d only been a week. One short week since he’d walked away. Got tired of all the bullshit. Of course he didn’t see you. You loved him so much and knew your love was so strong, but here you were. Two strangers passing in a bar.

He sighed as he talked to the girl. He didn’t wanna be here. He wanted to be with her. Wanted to be wrapped in her arms. He sighed again as he laid on the charm. Something had to make him forget right.

You downed your shot then headed for the door. You’d seen all you could take. You slammed into Dean on your way out, “Wow sweetheart slow down a bi….Oh shit Y/N. What are you doing here?” You sighed, “Heard there was a case. Trying to keep myself busy you know.” Dean looked to his brother, “Yeah so is he.” You fought back the tears, “Yeah I can see that.”

Everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it’s haunting me

I guess I need you baby

You stood in your hotel room. You wanted to be far away. You thought about just popping out, but you’d lost your wings a year ago. He was there by your side the whole time. You pushed him away, and you finally pushed hard enough. You sighed as you plopped down on the bed. It was going to be a long night. You felt so small, and alone. You didn’t want to sleep you knew he was going to be there haunting you. You sighed, “I guess I need you baby.”

He laid next to the girl from the bar. It didn’t work. She was still there when he closed his eyes. Haunting him. He rolled over closing his eyes again. Why’d he let her push him away. She was hurting. He should have stuck it out. She was such a small person now. He’d just walked away.

I make believe

That you are here

It’s the only way

I see clear

What have I done

You seem to move on easy

You were heading to your car when you seen him with her again. He’d walked her to her car. You sighed as you walked past hoping he wouldn’t see you. He seen you, “Y/N?” You stopped in your tracks, “Hey Sam. What brings you here?” He chuckled nervously, “I was going to ask you the same thing.” You looked down to your feet, “You know heard there was a case. Thought I’d check it out. Should have known the Winchester’s would be on top of it.” He sighed, “I miss you.” You laughed, “Sure have a funny way of showing it. You seem to move on easy enough.” 

He grabbed your arm as you tried to walk away, “Damn it Y/N. You’re the one that pushed me away. You wanted me to go.” You sniffed back a tear, “I was wrong. I was hurting. Lost.” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m well aware of that. And I was trying my best to help. You didn’t want it. I never should have walked away.” You sighed, “It clearly doesn’t matter now. You’ve moved on nicely. Just let me go.” He let go of your arm throwing his hands in the air, “I give up Y/N. See you around.” You looked down at your feet, “Catch you on the flipside Winchester.” Then you ran to your car.

And everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you’re haunting me

I guess I need you baby

You sat behind the wheel, hesitating to turn the key. You sighed. You should have just ran to him. Told him you were sorry, but you were too hard headed. You sent out a silent pray for some kind of help. You jumped slightly when he talked, “Hello little sister. What seems to be the problem.” You turned seeing Gabriel sitting next to you, “Oh Gabe I’ve screwed it all up.” Your big brother pulled you into a hug, “Oh sugar cube. It can’t be that bad.”

You sighed, “I shoved him away. And then when he tried to apologize I shoved him harder.” Gabriel pulled you into a hug, “Aw come on sugar it can’t be that bad. Surely it can be fixed.” You wiped a tear away, “Maybe but how.” He shrugged, “I’m sure you’ll figure something out.” She smiled weakly, “Yeah I’m sure I will.”

I may have made it rain

Please forgive me

My weakness caused you pain

And this song’s my sorry

Oh

You walked into the dinner. You were hungry. It was hard to get used to eating. You were soaking wet. It’d started to rain shortly after you’d left. You saw him and sighed. It was now or never. You walked up to him, “Hey Sammy.” He turned and frowned, “Y/N. You look horrible.” You shrugged, “Yeah rain will do that to a person.” He nodded and turned back around, “Yeah I guess so.” 

You sighed, “Look Sammy. I’m sorry. I’ve done a lot of shit that I’m not proud of. I should have let you help, but you gotta understand I’m not used to having to ask for help.” He sighed and turned back around, “Yeah I get that, but sometimes you gotta let your pride go.” You nodded, “I know that now. I’m sorry.” He smiled then pulled you into a hug, “Now stop being so damn stubborn and let me help.”

At night I pray

That soon your face

Will fade away

And everytime I try to fly

I fall without my wings

I feel so small

I guess I need you baby

And everytime I see you in my dreams

I see your face, you’re haunting me

I guess I need you baby


End file.
